


The String

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Closeted Jon Snow, Closeted Robb Stark, Cousin Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Jon's girl name is Joanna cause I say so..., M/M, Poor Robb Stark, Rickon is so damn cute, Underage Drinking, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Now Edited.





	The String

It was a quiet night in WinterFell, when Rickon Stark saw his brother Robb with a goblet of wine with reddish puffy eyes. ‘Robb?’ Rickon asked Robb, ‘Robb?’ Rickon said.

‘Robb?’ he said once again to his Lord Brother. ‘Huh?’ Robb answered. ‘Are you okay?’ Thee Lordling questions. ‘Yeah, I’m okay,’ Robb lied. ‘You don’t seem okay,’ The redheaded Lordling said. ‘Well, I am,’ 

Robb said with anger in his voice. ‘Robb, is this about that girl you kissed goodbye in the courtyard?’

That Girl. He was shocked Rickon wasn’t aware that Robb had kissed Jon one last time before he would never see again. ‘Yeah, it’s about that,’ Robb agreed. ‘HE-,’ Robb caught himself, ‘she was my soulmate,’ Robb added. ‘Robb, what’s a soulmate?’ Rickon asked. 

Robb sighed. ‘ It’s uh... Well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don’t make you a better person; you do that yourself - because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that. And you’d choose them, in 10, 20, even 100 lifetimes, you tied to it ties them to you,’ he said. 

‘What do you mean tied?’ Rickon asks. 

‘The followers of the Lord Of Light, say that they tie 2 people to each other, via their belly button,’ he said. ‘Like how I was connected to mum?’ Asks Rickon. ‘Yeah, like how you were connected to mum,’

‘What was her name?’ Asks the redheaded toddler. ‘Joanna. Her name was Joanna,’


End file.
